Chair de poule - Un été dans la maison des morts
by abmfrenchwriter3
Summary: Suite à Chair de Poule - La maison des morts de R. L. Stine. Deux familles se partagent la demeure. *** French sequel to Goosebumps - Welcome to Dead House from R. L. Stine. Two families share the house.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'air était tiède. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid : c'était parfait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je croyais que j'allais aimer mes vacances d'été. Devant moi, se dressait la maison de mes rêves. Elle était immense, faite de brique rouge avec un toit incliné noir et des fenêtres garnies de volets noirs. Elle était entourée de nombreux arbres qui lui donnaient un aspect lugubre et sombre. D'ailleurs, toute la ville était plongée dans des ténèbres artificielles dues au mauvais temps et à l'énorme quantité d'arbres qui poussaient autour des maisons et des rues. Le seul endroit ensoleillé de la ville était le cimetière qui ne possédait qu'un énorme arbre mort, déraciné, qui reposait sur le sol. Ayant un penchant pour les choses morbides et historiques, j'avais déjà très envie d'étudier toutes ces pierres tombales.

- Yark! Allons-nous réellement louer cette horreur pendant tout l'été? grogna mon frère. Comment vos amis ont-ils pu accepter de venir ici?

- C'était une expérience à tenter. répondit mon père. De plus, c'est gratuit. J'ai gagné ce voyage à une réunion d'affaire d'un certain Compton Dawes.

Compton Dawes. Tu parles d'un nom!

- Il devrait être ici à tout moment. murmura ma mère. De même que si la plus part d'entre nous se plaisent ici, nous achèterons cet endroit et nous pourrions y revenir chaque été.

- Hum. fit mon frère.

- Allez, François. Laisse une chance à cette bâtisse. intervins-je.

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu aimes ce genre d'endroit sinistre. répliqua-t-il.

Il avait raison, j'adorais les petites villes comme celle-ci. On aurait cru que Dark Falls avait été créé selon mes préférences. Le seul inconvénient était que je ne connaissais pas les amis de mes parents. Partager une habitation avec des étrangers ne me plaisait guère. Les amis de mes parents étaient des collègues de travail qui, semblait-il, avaient deux enfants qui fréquentaient la même école secondaire que nous. J'espérais simplement que les enfants en question n'étaient ni trop jeunes, ni le garçon qui m'intimidait au secondaire.

François est âgé de treize ans et il entrera en neuvième en septembre prochain, alors que j'entamerai ma dernière année. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'amusais à piétiner des feuilles mortes sous mes espadrilles. J'adore les entendre craquer. Pour une raison quelconque, la ville entière jonchait de feuilles mortes. Je levais la tête et admirais de nouveau la maison. Ayant l'apparence d'un palais, elle était certainement assez grande pour héberger deux familles. Malheureusement, même s'il restait une chambre de libre, je ne pourrais inviter mes amis à passer un séjour ici, dû à la distance de six heures de voiture qui nous séparait.

- Ah! Voilà monsieur Dawes. s'exclama mon père.

Je détournais le regard des fenêtres en saillie au-dessus du toit de la galerie. Là, au tournant de la rue, un homme avançait tranquillement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit au signe de la main que lui adressa ma mère. Il transportait une valise brune qui devait sans doute contenir de la paperasse à signer. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je puis mieux distinguer ses traits. Il avait une fossette sur le menton. Ses yeux presque turquoise me toisèrent silencieusement.

- Bonjour. lui dis-je en me présentant. Je m'appelle Kim Belville.

- Enchanté. me répondit-il en me tendant sa main. Je suis agent immobilier de Dark Falls.

Je serrais sa main avec enthousiasme. Il semblait être dans la trentaine, mais son chapeau de cowboy noir et ses vêtements sombres lui donnaient un air loufoque et vieux.

- C'est une superbe maison. lui dis-je en l'accompagnant vers mes parents.

Il me sourit de nouveau sans répondre. De sa main libre, il tira sur les manches de son veston bleu foncé.

- Serait-il mieux de discuter d'affaire à l'intérieur? proposa monsieur Dawes.

- Excellente idée! entama mon père. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais nous pouvons signer l'essentiel de notre part.

L'agent immobilier hocha la tête avant de déposer sa valise sur le seuil de l'entrée afin de sortir une clé d'une poche de son pantalon. Un déclic se fit entendre lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait que le bruit que nous fessions, dans cette ville. Mon frère frissonna et rajusta sa casquette de baseball sur sa tête. Il vint m'aider à sortir les valises du camion, que nous déposions au pied des escaliers. La porte moustiquaire claqua derrière mon frère dès qu'il eut déposé le dernier bagage.

- Maman! cria-t-il. Pouvons-nous choisir notre chambre?

- Non. lui répondit-elle du salon. Je crois qu'il serait plus juste d'attendre que les Massons arrivent. Mais vous pouvez explorer le premier étage seulement, en attendant.

Mon frère me regarda et, d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de localiser le salon, d'où provenait la conversion échangée entre mes parents et monsieur Dawes. Même si ce n'était que le premier étage, je trouvais que la demeure était profonde et remplis de placards mystérieux à fouiller. J'espérais déjà revenir l'été prochain. Il y avait de nombreuses pièces, dont deux chambres à coucher qui se partageaient une salle de bain avec une douche, deux salons et une autre salle de bain sans douche, ni rien, juste un miroir, une toilette et un robinet. Les meubles étaient vieux et étrangement dépoussiérés comme si quelqu'un avait fait le ménage de la maison alors que je savais pertinemment que personne n'était entré dans cet immeuble depuis plusieurs années. Je me demandais ce que valaient ces artefacts. On aurait cru qu'ils dataient des années 1900. Mon frère se moqua du vieux radiateur, copie de ceux qu'on retrouve dans les églises. Je le touchais du bout du doigt. Le métal était froid et lisse. La cuisine était immense, tout comme la salle à manger qui possédait une longue table de bois qui accueillerait facilement vingt personnes. Difficile à croire que ce séjour était gratuit. La cuisine possédait deux vieux fours en parfait état et trois micro-ondes. Il y avait deux tiroirs pour l'argenterie. Une armoire entière était remplie de vieilles casseroles, poêles et chaudrons. Il y avait deux frigidaires et congélateurs. Monsieur Dawes avait même souligné qu'il y en avait deux autres dans la cave. En effet, il y avait de tout, et en double, parfois même en triple. Chaque pièce que j'explorais était munie de l'essentiel jusqu'à avoir trois sécheuses et laveuses dans la buanderie. Cette visite avait déjà changé la perspective de mon frère au sujet de cette maison et nous mourrions d'impatience de visiter la cave et les deux étages ci-dessus. Quinze minutes plus tard et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à explorer, mon frère revint vers le salon se mêler à la conversation qui se déroulait entre adultes.

- Je te rejoins dans une minute. lui dis-je. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Je me dirigeais vers celle qui ne possédait ni douche ni bain. Je tentais d'allumer la lumière. Ce n'était lorsque je tentais d'activer l'interrupteur que je me rappelais qu'on n'avait pas encore activé l'électricité.

« Et la toilette, alors? » pensais-je en tirant la chaîne. Elle fonctionnait, c'était bon signe. Même si la pièce était sombre, une mince lueur qui provenait de la fenêtre, m'éclairait suffisamment pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose.

Quand j'eus finis, je fouillais pour un savon et du papier de toilette, tout en oubliant que cette maison avait été inhabité pendant très longtemps. Après avoir trouvé du papier de toilette et résignée à abandonner la recherche, je sortis mon savon, format poche, sans eau antibactérien de mon short. Je décidais de le laisser là au cas où on en aurait besoin. J'en avais d'autres dans mes valises de toute façon.

Je relevais la tête et je me mis à améliorer ma coiffure. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre et frisaient, dû à la chaleur qui avait régné dans l'auto tout le long du trajet. Ce n'était que quand j'eus finis que je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange. Je cessais tout mouvement et regarda attentivement le miroir. Ce que je vis me pétrifia. Derrière-moi se reflétait le visage d'une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux blonds courts et était grande pour son âge. Je lui donnais treize ans avec ses vêtements foncés.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, je me rappelais que je ne serais pas la seule adolescente à habiter la maison.

- Tu m'as fait peur! lui dis-je en me retournant. Vous êtes finalement arrivés! Je…

Mais elle n'était plus là!

- Hé! dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je tentais la pièce suivante. Personne.

- Où es-tu? dis-je, en sentant ma voix trembler.

Je fouillais chaque recoin de la buanderie du regard, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la jeune fille.

« Mon imagination m'a sûrement joué un tour. » pensais-je en essayant de trouver une réponse logique.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître dans une autre pièce car j'aurai eu le temps de l'apercevoir. La seule pièce à proximité de la salle de bain était celle où je me retrouvais présentement.

« Oui, je l'ai sûrement imaginé! » me rassurais-je en sortant tranquillement de reculons de la pièce. Je heurtais quelque chose.

- Attention! me dit une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

J'avais heurté un garçon, qui recula de quelque pas. Cela me permit de lui faire face.

- Mike! soufflais-je, surprise.

- Tu n'as pas eu mon message? me demanda-t-il.

- Quel message? le questionnais-je.

- Celui que je t'ai envoyé sur Facebook? me dit-il en déposant la boîte qu'il tenait, sur le sol.

- Ah! compris-je. Non, mes parents ont décidés que je passerais un été sans Internet. Ils n'ont pas très appréciés les notes scolaires de moi et mon frère.

- Oh, je vois. fit-il en riant. Je vais te laisser lire le message avant que mes parents ne me prennent mon iPhone, ils n'étaient pas satisfaits eux non plus. Nos parents sont de bons amis, alors ils vont sûrement trouver cette idée géniale.

Pendant un bon moment, il s'attarda sur son téléphone pour ouvrir sa messagerie Facebook afin de me permettre de lire le message précédemment envoyé.

- Il date d'une semaine. me dit-il en me tendant son gadget électronique.

- Désolé. fis-je en le prenant.

_Le 27 juin 2013, 11h11 p.m._

_Salut Kim, je voulais juste te souhaiter un merveilleux été et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre puisque nos familles partageront une maison jusqu'à la fin août. Je n'étais pas fan à l'idée de partir aussi loin, mais puisque je te connais, ce sera moins plate que prévu. J'espère que ton année scolaire s'est bien terminée et qu'on n'aura plus à endurer monsieur Benoît l'année prochaine. Ha, ha! Bon, je te verrai dans une semaine à Dark Falls, profite bien de la ville et de tes amis avant de partir._

_Cordialement, Mike. _

Touchée, je rendis à Mike Masson, son cellulaire.

- Merci. dis-je, gêné par ces écrits gentils. Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui viendrais, j'aurais fait pareil.

C'était la première fois qu'un camarade de classe montrait un peu de respect et de gentillesse à mon égard. Mike dût sentir mon malaise puisqu'il se justifia :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je voulais simplement être gentil.

- Non! dis-je. C'est… C'est vraiment gentil, j'apprécie le fait que tu aies pris un peu de ton temps pour m'envoyer un message. Tu es la seule personne en dehors de mes amis qui m'adresse la parole ailleurs qu'à l'école.

- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-il. Eh, bien! Je trouve ça dommage car je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien et les gens devraient se donner la peine d'essayer de connaître. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Je suis victime d'intimidation depuis le primaire. le coupais-je. Je me fais sans cesse harceler par Jacob Bertrand, le plus vieux des triplets. Les gens ne me parlent sans doute pas soit parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas être à ma place, soit par la faute des rumeurs qu'il a fait circuler.

Choqué et surpris, Mike me toisa de son regard bleu tout en s'écriant :

- Il a continué? L'imbécile! Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça… Au moins, toi t'es originale! Il copie tout ce que ses frères font.

- Ce ne sont pas tous les jumeaux qui… commençais-je.

- Wow! dit-il, en me coupant la parole à son tour. En plus, tu le défends! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais...

- Je ne le défendais pas, je défendais les jumeaux en général. répliquais-je.

- Ah… Désolé, j'ai mal compris. me répondit-il avec un petit rire. Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas recommencer après que…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il me regarda dans les yeux et souleva les mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front. Le chanceux, il continuait de grandir. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi.

- Après quoi? lui demandais-je, le suppliant de finir sa phrase.

Il baissa les yeux avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- J'ai vu la bataille, le jour où il t'avait poussé dans un casier. Tu t'étais relevé et il t'avait repoussé. Cela s'était reproduit deux fois de suite et tu n'avais pas bougé. Tu avais enduré. Voyant que la violence n'avait pas d'effet sur toi, il s'était jeté sur ta meilleure amie Amy. Personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit et je m'apprêtais à intervenir, mais c'était là que tu t'étais défendue. Tu saignais déjà de la bouche et de la tête, mais cela ne t'avais pas empêché de le frapper pour lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Il t'avait donné un paquet de coups de pied, mais tu es quand même parvenue à saisir sa tête et la fracasser contre un casier. Étourdis, il avait cessé la bataille au même moment où la direction intervenait.

Il fit une pause. J'étais étonnée qu'il ait pu se souvenir de tant de détails.

- Je trouve cela tellement injuste que tu aies écopé d'une semaine de suspension et qu'il n'ait eu qu'une retenue de soirée. La directrice avait même refusé de regardé le vidéo de mon ami Marc, qui avait filmé toute la scène. J'étais tellement outré par cette injustice que le jour suivant, j'avais menacé Jacob. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il devait savoir que tu n'en parlais à personne. J'avais essayé de rapporter ton cas au secrétariat, mais ils m'avaient dit que c'était toi qui devais venir se plaindre.

- Je… fis-je. Je ne savais pas… Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait cela pour moi.

- Hé! me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je grimaçais de douleur.

- Non… dit-il en voyant mon expression. Ce ne peux pas être vrai… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Je le laissais dégager mon épaule droite de ma veste bleue ciel. Il aperçut mon bleu violacé.

- C'est presque guérit. le rassurais-je en recouvrant mon épaule. Il m'a aperçut dans une rue proche de chez moi la semaine dernière.

Mike hocha simplement la tête, dégoûté par ce Jacob me faisait subir.

- Ah! C'est toi la fille qui bat les gars! me dit quelqu'un.

- Quoi? m'exclamais-je en me retournant.

Mike mit son bras autour de moi en faisant très attention de ne pas toucher mon épaule blessée et il me présenta sa sœur :

- Voici Alexandra, elle connait ton frère car elle avait la même classe de français que lui. Elle a treize ans. Et non, Kim ne bat bas les gars. lui répondit-il. Elle se défend, il y a une différence.

Je regardais sa sœur. Tout comme mon frère, elle portait des appareils orthodontistes, donc des broches. Elle avait les cheveux blonds longs, noués en queue de cheval. Ils étaient presque aussi longs que les miens. Elle avait une silhouette mince. Elle était petite pour son âge. Elle portait un t-shirt qui abordait le nom d'un vieux groupe musical, _No Warning_. Je réalisais alors que c'était elle que j'avais sûrement vu dans le miroir. À cause de la noirceur et la mince clarté que me procurait la fenêtre de la salle de bain, je l'avais imaginé autrement.

« Tu vois, Kim. Il y a une explication logique à tout. » me dis-je. « Tu étais également stressé par cet emménagement et la découverte des autres locataires, n'est-ce pas? »

Oui. Je l'étais. Mais tout ira mieux une fois que la journée sera finie, plus rien d'étrange ne se passera. Derrière Alexandra, je vis monsieur Dawes s'avancer vers nous.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

- Vos parents sont d'accords pour commencer la visite. dit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre dont les yeux brillaient autant. Je me demandais ce qui le rendait heureux à ce point. Ce n'était certainement pas nous. Quelque chose arrivé ou qui arriverait sûrement dans cette journée le faisait sourire.

Mike alla déposer la boîte sur la table de la salle à manger. Compton Dawes nous fit signe de le suivre dans le sous-sol. Nos deux familles découvrirent qu'il n'avait rien de spécial et que c'était l'endroit le plus sombre de la maison. C'était vaste et on pouvait voir des poutres qui soutenaient le plafond. Je qualifiais déjà la cave d'endroit laid. Elle ne possédait qu'une chambre qui avait sa propre salle de bain, qui incluait une douche. Le lit était, de taille double, couvert de plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures. Dawes nous signala qu'il s'agissait de la chambre la plus froide. Le reste était presque désert, sauf pour une garde-robe remplit de vielles boîtes et de jeux. Mike était le seul qui semblait apprécier cet endroit tranquille.

La visite du premier étage se passa plus rapidement que prévu et nous pouvions à présent explorer le deuxième étage. C'était incroyable à quel point cette bâtisse était propre et ordonnée. Tout était si vieux et semblait en parfait état. Les escaliers étaient faits en bois et aucune ampoule qui pourrait nous illuminer, ne pendait au plafond. L'ombre de la rampe se reflétait sur le mur gris, ce qui donnait à l'escalier un aspect profond. Le deuxième étage, comme tous les autres avait un plancher de bois franc. Il y avait six chambres et deux salles de bain. Elles étaient tous semblables, sauf pour les deux dernières au fond du couloir. À la fin du couloir, il y avait une fenêtre dans le mur. De longs rideaux bleus pâles et minces la recouvraient. Elle donnait vue sur un arbre foncé, immense. À travers les branches, on pouvait y entrevoir les murs de la maison voisine.

Ces chambres possédaient un lit de taille triple, donc « king » comme on dit. Et, en général, toutes les chambres avaient une garde-robe immense et au moins une ou deux fenêtres couvertes de longs rideaux jaunes épais. Les murs étaient tous d'un gris fade, sauf la mienne. La chambre que j'avais choisie était unique. Elle ne possédait qu'une seule fenêtre, un lit double couvert de vieux draps noirs et violets. Mon garde-robe avait deux étagères et sur la deuxième, il y avait une vieille boîte que j'explorerai plus tard dans la journée. J'entrouvris les rideaux pour découvrir la vue extérieure que m'offrait cette chambre. Un peu de lumière illumina la pièce. Dehors, devant la maison d'en face, il y avait quelqu'un qui me regardait. C'était un garçon et je lui fis signe. Il me répondit avant de continuer son chemin. Même de loin, j'avais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Je pourrai sûrement me faire de nouveaux amis dans cette ville. Dès qu'il disparût de ma vue, je fermais les rideaux.

Bien que mes cheveux blonds tombaient le long de mon dos, je sentis un léger souffle sur mon cou. Un léger parfum flotta dans l'air et je devinais que mon frère ou Mike devait se trouver à mes côtés.

- Demain, nous pourrions peut-être rencontrer le gars que je viens de voir… murmurais-je.

J'attendis une réponse, mais en vain. Le souffle toujours sur mon cou, je me retournais :

- Pourquoi me souffles…

Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, j'aurai juré avoir senti une présence.

« Holà! Du calme… D'abord une fille, ensuite un gars. Ressaisis-toi, Kim! »

J'allais rejoindre ma famille qui se trouvait encore au grenier. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était rempli de vieilles boîtes, meubles, etc. Il y avait tout un bazar de vieilleries des précédents occupants que je découvrirai sans doute lors d'une journée de pluie. Étrangement, les fenêtres du troisième étage étaient condamnées par des planches de bois que mes parents ne préféraient pas enlever puisqu'on ne résidait pas ici en permanence. Cette maison n'était pas à nous. De toute façon, il y avait deux ampoules qui pouvaient sans doute m'éclairer une fois que l'électricité serait activée.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, monsieur Dawes régla les papiers et quitta en nous souhaitant un bon séjour. Il nous laissa une copie de sa carte d'affaire si nous avions besoin de l'appeler pour quoi que ce soit. Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement puisque nous ne fessions que dépaqueter et placer nos effets personnels.

Mike, comme je l'avais deviné, avait décidé de s'installer dans la cave tandis que chacun d'entre nous avons pris une chambre au deuxième étage. Alexandra occupait celle d'en face et voisine de la chambre de mon frère. Bien entendu, les parents avaient pris les deux grandes à la fin du couloir.

« Mike doit sûrement être ravi d'avoir la paix. » songeais-je en plaçant ma dernière pile de linge dans un tiroir d'une vieille commode d'un brun délavé.

Il était six heures du soir à présent et mon estomac gargouillait de famine. Je pouvais sentir la délicieuse sauce spaghetti maison de la famille jusque dans ma chambre.

- Kim?

Je me retournais et aperçut Mike appuyé sur l'encadrement de ma porte.

- Oui? fis-je.

- Le souper est prêt. dit-il.

- Merci. dis-je.

Je le suivis.

Le souper était bref, un peu gênant puisque mon frère et moi n'avions jamais vraiment échangé de conversation avec la famille Masson. Certaines questions paraissaient un peu déplacées. Il y régnait un léger malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire demain? demandais-je à tous les non-adultes.

- Explorer les alentours. proposa Mike.

- Marcher un peu et espérer faire la connaissance de jeunes de notre âge. murmura Alexandra en prenant une bouchée de son assiette.

- Ce qu'elle a dit. ajouta mon frère en hochant la tête vers Alexandra et en déposant ses champignons dans l'assiette de ma mère qui ne remarqua rien.

Monsieur Masson surprit le geste de mon frère et sourit, mais ne vendit pas la mèche.

- Et toi? me demanda Mike. Que voudrais-tu faire, Kim?

Je piquais ma fourchette dans une boulette de viande avant de répondre.

- J'aimerais bien visiter le cimetière, les choses morbides et historiques me fascinent.

- Alors, on ira au cimetière demain. s'exclama Mike. On explorera la ville en même temps.

Je souris, puis prit une bouchée de ma boulette.

- Et si c'est une journée de pluie? s'enquit Alexandra. Le temps me semble très mauvais ici.

- Alors, on explora la maison de fond en comble. dit François avec enthousiasme. N'êtes-vous pas avides de découvrir ce que cachent toutes ces boîtes mystérieuses?

- Si. répondis-je.

Puis la discussion s'abrégea puisque tous sauf moi avaient terminés de manger. Par politesse, Mike me tient compagnie.

- J'ai une boîte dans ma chambre. dis-je. Aimerais-tu regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur?

- Oui. dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me levais et alla déposer ce qui restait de mon plat dans l'évier. Je me lavais les mains et montait à l'étage, suivie par Mike.

Le mystérieux parfum que j'avais senti précédemment dans la journée était dans la garde-robe de ma chambre. J'en déduis qu'il devait y avoir un vieux flacon brisé quelque part.

- Est-ce que tu sens ce parfum? me demanda Mike.

- Oui. fis-je. Il provient peut-être de la boîte?

Étant petite pour mon âge, je ne pu la saisir, même sur la pointe de mes pieds.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire! me murmura-t-il.

Je m'écartais et il saisit la boîte.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse de ma grandeur?

- Ha, ha! ricanais-je. Peut-être un peu.

Il déposa la boîte sur le sol et nous entreprîmes d'en vider le contenu. Malgré sa fragilité, la boîte demeura en bon état.

- Hé, regarde! dis-je en lui montrant le vieux journal jauni que je tenais à la main.

- Dark Falls Daily, un accident chimique à l'usine tue des ouvriers. lut-il.

- C'était il y a des années! m'écriais-je. En 1972! Intéressant, non?

- Pas vraiment, j'espère que la ville n'est pas encore contaminée. s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais non! m'enquis-je. Ça fait plus de quarante ans de cela!

Mike cessa de regarder le journal que je mis sur la première étagère, la seule que je pouvais atteindre.

- Il y a du sang sur ses vieux vêtements! gémit-il.

- Mais non! répliquais-je. C'est certainement de la peinture!

- Si! rétorqua Mike en étalant le pantalon et le coton ouaté devant lui.

- Non! ripostais-je. Explique-moi comment du sang aurait pu s'étaler sur l'ensemble du vêtement, incluant le dos?

Mike ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer le vêtement tâché.

- Tu vois… commençais-je.

- Tu as raison. me coupa-t-il. Il y a une explication logique à tout.

Nous délaissâmes le sujet et les vêtements. Je les pliais soigneusement et les remis dans la boîte. Ils avaient sans doute appartenu à un adolescent du même âge que Mike. Le reste de la boîte contenait des vieilleries et tout de sorte de trucs bizarres dont nous ignorions l'existence. Mike remit la boîte à la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée.

Soudain, l'air changea et je sentis de nouveau ce souffle sur mon cou. Je portais la main à l'endroit précis où je percevais cette fraîcheur.

- Mike! dis-je en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre. Tu ne trouves pas que l'odeur du parfum est devenue plus forte?

Pour toute réponse, mon camarade de classe s'avança vers la provenance de l'odeur.

- L'odeur provient du fond de ta garde-robe. me dit-il en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. Il est également mêlé à une odeur de putréfaction. Je vais t'aider à le nettoyer demain, si tu veux.

- Ce serait grandement apprécié. acquiesçais-je.

- Tu n'aurais pas sentit un souffle sur ton cou, par hasard? lui demandais-je.

- Non, pourquoi? se moqua-t-il. J'aurais dû? Où est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu aimerais que je mette ce parfum une fois que nous aurons trouvé sa source?

Je demeurais muette.

- Allez! Je blaguais! me dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

- Je sais. dis-je.

Il quitta ma chambre et je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cadran. Il était déjà neuf heures! Je pris le nécessaire et fis ma toilette dans la salle de bain la plus proche.

Étrangement, quand je revins dans ma chambre, l'odeur du parfum était plus forte, mais elle ne me nuisait pas. La senteur n'était pas assez forte pour me faire tousser ou provoquer des difficultés à respirer. C'était un vieux parfum, léger. C'était le genre de parfum que les gars de mon âge porteraient. Je dois avouer que je l'aimais bien.

Tard le soir, vers minuit environ, je me réveillais. Je me sentais observée et l'odeur du parfum était devenue omniprésente. Elle collait à ma peau. La lune ni les étoiles ne projetaient une mince lueur d'éclaircissement puisque le ciel était encombré par des nuages. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus peur du noir. Je me mis en position fœtale au centre de mon lit et ramena les couvertures chaudes, seul réconfort dans cette nuit aussi obscure que de l'encre, jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Je regardais autour de moi pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais les ombres m'engloutissaient.

J'entendis des bruits de pas lourds, comme si quelqu'un s'était arrêté en face de la porte de ma chambre. Je figeai d'horreur lorsque ma porte grinça.

Je fermais les yeux, pétrifiée, mais personne n'entra. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je décidais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que mon imagination m'avait jouée un tour.

« Après tout, il existe des rêves qui se fondent avec la réalité. » me rassurais-je.

Je me retournais sur le côté et tentais de me rendormir. Et à cet instant précis, un cri déchira l'air. Le mutisme de la nuit fut rompu et je me redressai dans mon lit.

« Alexandra! » pensais-je.

La lumière du couloir s'alluma et dans la pénombre de mon garde-robe, je cru apercevoir une forme humaine.

Bravant ma peur qui me clouait dans mon lit, j'arrivais en même temps que mon frère dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Avant notre entrée, elle cria une seconde fois.


End file.
